1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a high temperature superconductive material and a method of manufacturing a formed body of the material.
The high temperature superconductive material is formed into a predetermined configuration through rolling, forging, drawing, extruding or another processing, and can broadly be applied to an electric power, energy or electronic apparatus and other fields. The invention especially relates to a high temperature superconductive material suitable for a linear motor car, a high-speed computer, a magnet, an electricity generator, an electric motor, power supply, power storage and the like and to a method of manufacturing a formed body of the high temperature superconductive material.
2. Prior Art
A superconductive phenomenon was discovered in the beginning of the 20.sup.th century, and an oxide superconductor, with which a superconductive phenomenon could occur at a high temperature of 30 K, was found in 1986. Since then a superconductor field has been enlarged.
However, the oxide superconductor is not plastically deformable, and has a bad workability. By bending the oxide superconductor only once, it is broken. Even if the oxide superconductor can be bent successfully, it is instantly broken after the bent portion is slightly straightened. Therefore, the oxide superconductor cannot be processed into a coil or the like. Such property is still a disturbance to the practical use of the oxide superconductor. Therefore, researchers in the world have been devoted to improving and researching the oxide superconductor.
Since it is very difficult to process a formed body of such oxide superconductor, coils or the like cannot be industrially mass produced. The oxide superconductor cannot be used in various applications.